When Stars Collide
by Snowviolet
Summary: A respected physicist and mutant, Jubilee has come a long way. When Wolverine goes missing, she strikes out to find her old friend and is thrown back in time to 1920s Paris. Sparks fly as she finds Logan has lost all memory of her and the Xmen!
1. Chapter One

Jubilation Lee observed the afternoon sun as its rays brought a golden sheen to the raw silk of her armchair. Sitting in a stylish salon of the L'Hotel Sofitel, she glanced with amusement around the room. Lulled by the droning voice of a physicist whose moment of brilliance had long passed, her colleagues fought vainly to stay awake in the drowsy warmth and give the speaker his due respect. A couple of people doodled idly, more than a few stared ahead with glazed looks in their eyes, and one young man even dared to sneak in a game on his PDA.

As for herself, Jubilee managed an interested façade while her thoughts wandered like the motes of dust floating along the sunbeams from the windows. _I can't believe he actually believes the drivel that is coming out of his mouth.  
_  
The elderly man's theories were as outdated as his polyester suit, and when you combined them with his lackluster public-speaking skills the lecture was almost painful to listen to. One only had to look around the room to see the changing face of modern physics. More than half of the audience was under forty, and a startling amount were in their twenties. New theories bounced back and forth in the intellectual community at the speed of technology, creating a multi-lateral discipline. This wasn't your grandfather's physics, and she herself was partly to blame for the youthful infusion.

Rubbing at her temples, Jubilee sighed as the lecturer continued onto an equally boring tangent. Who would have guessed lil' Miss Fourth of July would ever become a scientist? Would anyone have ever suspected that she would turn in her roller blades for microscopes, or her bitchin' yellow duster for a lab coat? Yet here she sat, one of the foremost experts in physics.

She had surprised everyone when she had decided to put her career with the X-men on hold and attended college. It was almost as though they hadn't expected her to have ambitions in life, aside from being a mutant. It wasn't her fault no one had ever bothered to take notice of her good grades in high school, despite the constant craziness with Gen X. Jubilee sighed at the memory. It was easy to be taken for granted when you were one in a group of exceptional classmates._ Just because a girl likes to shop and have fun doesn't mean she doesn't have goals.  
_  
To be fair, even she hadn't expected to have an innate understanding of the sciences going into college. She had chosen a physics course on the rumor that the professor was tres hot, but she had stuck around because the material fascinated her. Professor Jenkins may have been a self-important ass, but it was worth going to class to hear about mysterious particles and phenomena she had never dreamed existed. Something about the symphony of motions inherent in atoms and stars alike rang true in her. She understood it on an instinctual level. As though she was born to tinker with the inner workings of the universe.

She soon concluded that it was her powers that made it so simple that she absorbed laws and theories like a sponge. By her junior year she had accelerated her studies at the urging of her professors, and was doing graduate work. Graduate school had flown by so quickly she could barely catch her breath, and by the age of twenty-two she found herself in possession of a doctorate in both Nuclear and Quantum Physics.

Jubilee was jostled out of her thoughts as she noticed the room bustling around her. The audience members had begun a polite stampede for the door the moment the speaker had stepped down from the podium. Only the briefest of applause had disturbed the silence before the crowd had surged towards the exit. Gathering her things, she walked back to her room at a leisurely pace, still caught up in the past.

College had changed her. It had truly been a higher education for her, rather than the generic "college experience" so many people bought into. For the first time in her life she found something she had really excelled at. Her friends and teammates had been happy for her, but didn't know quite how to act around her anymore. Instead of hanging out or partying, she would run experiments late into the evening, or study the latest scholarly publications. The new serious side of Jubilation Lee had taken everyone by surprise, including her.

It was inevitable that examining the behavior of atoms under electron microscopes would give Jubilee a better understanding of her energy control powers. She deducted that she controlled her pafs and plasma bursts on an instinctual level because of latent psychic powers. Jubilee had considered keeping the information under her hat at the time, not wanting to be faced with the burden of another mutant ability. But as she started to experiment, she realized the danger involved with her particular powers and had gone to Hank for a series of tests.

The testing had only confirmed what she suspected, although the magnitude of power she held had been beyond her own expectations. In raw power alone she was an Alpha Class mutant, and with discipline and training she would be one of the most powerful X-men in decades. The professor had been shocked, insisting she begin to train her psychic powers immediately. It was a miracle she had managed to go so long without tripping into others' private thoughts and dreams without knowledge of shielding.

Jubilee chuckled at the memory of how Jean and Xavier had reacted when she had chosen Emma as her teacher. Their egos had been bruised more than a bit, but she had no regrets. Emma hadn't held back like they would, she pushed instead of coddling her. And truthfully, they had bonded during their years together in Gen X. Despite her cool exterior, she sincerely cared for Jubilee and respected her privacy while tutoring her.

Life had rushed by in a blur; her days spent studying and running experiments, and her nights honing her mutant abilities. Often she would teleconference with Emma, doing the exercises and techniques over video till they were both pleased with the results. It was a grueling schedule, but well worth it. She had taken to her new psychic powers much quicker than Emma anticipated, and within a year there was nothing more she could really teach her.

Jubilee glanced around to get her bearings and realized she had automatically gravitated to the area of the hotel where the solarium was located. She had watched the sunset there her first day in Paris, and had returned each evening to enjoy the relative solitude in the bustling city.

The L'Hotel Sofitel was one of the grade dames of Paris, settled cozily against the Seine to make the most of the sights and seasons. It was mid-April and the cherry blossoms along the avenues bloomed in fragrant glory. There was something about Paris in the springtime; it was truly a lover's paradise. Soft misty rains in the mornings offered the opportunity to laze about in bed between high thread-count sheets.

Jubilee smirked, in spite of herself._ Be honest with yourself, lazing in bed isn't your style, Lee._

It was true; she had been obsessed with trying to find new ways to manipulate energy and molecules with her powers these past few years. Her pafs now ranged from the barest of flickers to sub-atomic, and she could implode, explode, and even absorb them. By causing the molecules of her body to agitate at certain rates, she was able to move through objects. By controlling the friction between the molecules, she was also able to heat and freeze substances at will. Manipulating the ions of metals was a cakewalk, to her teammates' shock. She even had a theory that she could phase into different states, and perhaps even different dimensions, but had decided that much more research was necessary before taking the risk. The possibilities were endless when the secrets of the universe were at your fingertips.

Due to her mutation and ability to test theories, Jubilee had made leaps and bounds in the realm of physics that no other scientists had been able to. Her theories were at first considered radical, but slowly the scientific community had accepted her ideas as she backed up some of them with lab work. She had written numerous papers on her findings, sharing her work in various academic journals. Some of her theories could not be proven for many years given the limited scope of technology, but Jubilee could hardly offer her own mutation as proof for the logic behind them. So she was dealt with the critics and was content with her success as it came.

Perhaps the most disturbing and least-understood of her powers was her prescience, tickling her senses at the most unusual times. She was uneasy about exploring its scope. She had studied to become a scientist, and as such put more salt in facts and laws. Gone were the days she threw herself into a task based on a gut feeling. And yet…..it was that same prescience that had urged her to enter college instead of continuing as an X-man. She couldn't ignore that sixth sense any more than she could the rest of her newfound abilities and powers.

The afternoon delivered a delicate sunshine through the windows of the corridor, as though it beckoning people to enjoy the spring air. Soon the sun would set and the lights of the city would color the sky in a soft glow that was perfect for couples strolling along the pathways of the Seine, whispering and cuddling in the shadows of park benches.

_It's a lover's paradise if you have a lover…which I seem to be lacking._

Jubilee smiled sardonically. She had grown in so many ways, was an X-man full-time again, and was surrounded by people who cared for and supported her. _Do I really have anything to complain about? _She was doing the work that she loved in the lab when things were quiet, and when a crisis arose she welcomed the physicality of fighting alongside her teammates.

_It's not as though I can't take up Bobby or Remy on their offers for dates. I even caught Hank staring the other day, and he's the dearest man in the world._

A growl of frustration escaped her lips, even though she already knew why she couldn't actually date any of her teammates. She had been living like a nun the past few years, rarely finding a man who aroused her interest or her heart. Those she had dated had been casual but friendly flings, each understanding that the other was not seeking more than a companion for social affairs and the occasional lover. Why couldn't she find someone who would make her happy?

_Do you really need to ask yourself a stupid question like that, Lee? Logan, that's why.  
_


	2. Chapter Two

Jubilee slipped into the empty solarium just in time to watch the sun sink below the water of the Seine. Delicate hothouse roses and pale lilacs were kissed in the golden hues of the sunset as she stared into the quickening darkness. It was harder to avoid her feelings in the solitude of the night, and so she gave in to the train of thought her mind had taken once again.

_Logan._

Their relationship had changed so much over the years, and yet neither one of them had the balls to face it. He had been the most vocal one about her going off to school in the first place, edgy about her being alone and so far from home. She in turn, had been stubborn in her decision to attend a university out-of-state, but had tried to sooth his fears with a steady line of emails and phone calls.

Surprisingly, he had made an excellent pen pal and despite her hectic schedule Jubilee always took the time to write him. She knew it made him feel helpless to be so far away if something happened to her, so a little reassurance went a long way. He got antsy if she forgot, and had no problem calling at all hours of the night to make sure she was safe. Did he really think she was drunk at some frat orgy, helpless and being taken advantage of?

Jubilee grinned to herself. _Someone watched Animal House one too many times, methinks.  
_  
With anyone else she would have felt smothered, but with Wolvie she knew it was just his nature. Even when he insisted she carry the cell phone he bought her 24/7, she had relented to make him feel more secure. _And really, what girl can't use a 1000 free anytime minutes?  
_  
So even though Jubilee didn't visit the mansion as often as she would have liked during her years at college, she and Wolverine had grown closer. She would write to him excitedly when she discovered a new breakthrough in the labs, and trusted him with her fears of the new powers that seemed to never end. He would write to her of his travels, delighting her with his natural abilities as a storyteller. She had felt as though she was still beside him, kicking ass and taking names in the seediest dives and bars. He wrote about his search for his past and lost memories, revealing his own fears that he would have too many sins to atone for.

Every so often, Wolvie had shown up unexpectedly on his scoot to check up on her in person. Or so he said.

He missed her, and loved using the excuse to rile her up. He'd drag her away from whatever she happened to be working on and take her to dinner at a nice restaurant. He'd insist she needed more meat on her bones with a grunt and a puff of his cigar. They inevitably made their way to a bar afterwards, drinking pitchers of beer and shots of whiskey as they talked about the past and the present. Then he'd fall asleep on her couch when they got home, and was usually gone in the morning before she woke up.

After earning her doctorates she had received offers from universities around the world, but the years of studying had burned her out. The passion to understand herself and the universe's secrets had been consuming while at school, but as a result she hadn't taken part in the world for almost four years.

She still remembered how Logan had pitched a fit like she had never seen when she announced she was going on sabbatical. Scowling and ranting, he couldn't understand why she didn't want to come home. "You've been away too God-damned long, Jubes! And now yer gonna trot around China, and Europe, and where-the-fuck else?" he had yelled.

But she hadn't relented, insisting that she needed to do it for herself. Logan had stormed out of the mansion cranky as all hell, heading straight to Harry's. For her part, she stewed in her bedroom, torn between marching down to the bar to comfort him and feeling frustrated that he couldn't respect her choice.

He had stumbled to her bedroom in the early hours of the morning, thumping against her door as he called her name in a singsong, "Jub-i-leeee-E-eeee!"

Jubilee had flown from a dead sleep to the door in record time to save the rest of the mansion from the horrible caterwauling. She had opened the door so suddenly that he fell forward, forcing her to catch his bulky weight. Grinning sheepishly, he had tried to stand up straight." Sorry, darlin'. I don't know what came over me."

Wobbling precariously, Jubilee had managed to aim his next stumble towards her bed at least. She had been amazed at how plastered he was. It took a lot of alcohol to affect Wolvie with his metabolism. She had covered him up, crawling in beside him under the blankets. Snuggling up close, he had tucked her effortlessly into the crook of his arm.

"You were right darlin', you deserve to be happy. If this is what makes you happy, I'm all for it." He had mumbled into her ear before promptly passing out.

With that blessing, Jubilee threw herself in her travels. She visited universities as a guest speaker to cut on travel costs, and took time to really enjoy life. For almost two years she wandered Asia, Africa, and Europe. She had eaten delicacies in Bangladesh, and sipped tea in the bazaars of Cairo. It was indulgent and gloriously free of research and academia, and exactly what she had needed.

Logan was always in her thoughts, and she managed to write him on her laptop from even the most distant locales. The world was a wired place these days, and she made it a habit to choose hotels that catered to her online addiction. He tried not to flip out if she missed writing him every so often, and she tried not to become exasperated at his trying to keep tabs on her. Two years flew by, and finally homesickness set in.

Running a hand through her hair Jubilee plucked at the hairpins that held it in its twist, allowing it to fall freely down her back. The solarium was now dark and the lights of the city illuminated the river below. Rubbing at a kink in her neck she leaned heavily against the railing, inhaling the sweet air from the rose garden. She sighed and tried to clear her thoughts.

Things had really changed when she returned to Westchester three months ago. It was a true homecoming; she was finally back to stay, and was looking forward to seeing what everyone thought of how she had changed. And if she was particularly interested in a certain cigar-smoking, whisky-swilling canucklehead's reaction, she wasn't telling.

She had chosen her clothing with great care, wearing a pale blue cashmere sweater with a pair of black silk pants and matching heels. Her hair had gotten much longer over the years, so she had twisted and pulled it back at her crown with a clip, letting it fall down her back in a curtain of silk. A touch of silver and sapphire jewelry accented her ensemble, but it couldn't match the sparkle in her eyes when she showed up on the doorstep unexpected and unannounced one wintry afternoon.

She still remembered how she had clapped the brass knocker loudly against the door in excitement, hearing Wolvie muttering from the other side that he'd get it. When he opened the door, he inhaled like he'd been punched in the gut. Staring at her incredulously, the cigar in his mouth had actually fallen to the ground. Her cheeks pink from the cold; she had thrown herself at him in a giant bear hug as the rest of the house rushed forward to greet her. He had squeezed her so tightly to him that her ribs creaked; only pulling back when the others had demanded to have their chance. Standing back, he had watched her from a distance with a dazed look on his face.

Finally home with the X-men, her plans had been to continue her research at the mansion with the Professor's blessings, and several hefty grants. Hank had been ecstatic to have a fellow scientist to share his lonely lab, even if they were in different fields. Her other teammates were less sure of how to treat her now that she was so obviously grown up. No more was she the spunky firecracker with the loud fashion sense and even louder opinions. An educated and sophisticated woman had returned to the mansion, confident and sure of her abilities and purpose.

Her appearance was a bit of a shock, she supposed. Still petite as ever, she had rounded curves in all the right places, and long, silky black hair that easily cleared her waist. Her blue eyes had brightened over the years; from what she could only guess was a side effect of her continuous use of energy. Now they were a crystal blue, sparkling with her emotions, and glowing when using her powers.

No longer a fan of eye-blinding hues, she favored tailored but casual clothing, preferring textures and colors that complimented instead of the latest fashions. If there was one thing she had learned over the years, it was that sometimes less was more. And if she felt like letting loose once in a blue moon she'd just throw on a slinky red dress and stilettos, to drag Bobby or Gambit out dancing.

_Not that they mind, terribly. If I gave them half a chance, I'd have more dates than I could handle._

Jubilee had quickly settled in at the mansion, shaking things up in her own ways. Setting up her part of the lab hadn't taken long, but she had definitely added a feminine touch to the space. She had talked Hank into painting the stark white area a soft shade of gold which gave the room a cozy feeling. Investing in a few comfortable chairs, some adjustable equipment for their difference in height, and a small stereo system had also really made a difference.

Moving into the suite the Professor had chosen for her had been especially fun after living out a suitcase for so long. Taking her time in getting settled, she had bought new furniture and accessories that suited her academic lifestyle. Crisp white overstuffed chairs sat next to the fireplace, and cherrywood dressers complimented the amber and scarlet tones of the wallpaper and linens she had chosen. Tall bookshelves lined the walls, filled with journals and publications, and the walls were covered with pictures from her travels, and numerous diplomas and awards. An elegant writing desk sat beneath the arched window, making the most of the natural light and view of the garden.

Even if most of her teammates weren't sure how to treat the new Jubilee, Hank was charmingly appreciative. She received two eloquent marriage proposals a day, on average, once she began bringing him lunch at noon. Giggling with a sly grin, she'd laugh it off but was secretly pleased he was eating better. He often was so engrossed in his work that he forgot to eat anything but the occasional Twinkie. She had taken to restocking his stash every so often, and if he seemed to think Twinkies had begun to reproduce in the cabinet above the sink, he was keeping it to himself.

The professor's obvious respect for her studies and accomplishments had smoothed the way with the older members of the team, without a doubt. They all still joked about old times and nicknames from her childhood on occasion, but for the most part they accepted her as an equal.

Only one thing, or to be more precise, only one _person _had failed to fall into place since she had returned. Logan.

For years he had wheedled and bullied her about returning to the X-men and Westchester, and now that she was back she only caught glimpses of him in the hallways before he would mumble a few words and disappear. He watched her in a quiet way that confused her, barely verbal except for the occasional grunt or growl.

They had been apart for years, it was true, but she thought he would be happy to have his best friend home again. She made an effort to try and get him to go to down to Harry's and play pool, but he would brush her off gruffly and tell her to go dancing with Bobby or Gambit instead. Jubilee had tried not to let it bother her, but it did. _Why couldn't he spare me any of his precious time?_


	3. Chapter Three

_Why couldn't he spare me any of his precious time?_

Jubilee still wasn't sure, to be honest. Their awkward interactions had finally come to a head when Cyke started nagging her to be assessed in the Danger Room. The memory was still fresh, as it had only been a month ago.

She hadn't had a formal test of her powers in over three years, and Hank had been itching to try out some new programs to collect his data. She had smiled complacently at Scott and shrugged when he had cornered her one morning, marching her into the locker room to change for the test. Walking calmly into the high-tech simulation, she nodded towards the observation room as a signal to start the program.

The lights dimmed dramatically and she was standing in an urban jungle, a dark alleyway to be exact. She heard three figures approaching, and scanned the area telepathically with the briefest of touches. She only found one thought pattern, Wolverine's by the familiarity, but he was there to observe for the moment. Which meant Scott was serious about putting her through the wringer to see exactly what was in her arsenal. Grinning wickedly, she felt the rush of air as two figures launched towards her from the overhead fire escape. Gathering the energy around her, she promptly disappeared.

Jubilee could feel the surprise of her teammates in the observation room, although Logan just leaned against the wall puffing at his cigar. It had taken her months to master the ability to control the light waves around her body, which for all means and purposes shielded her in invisibility. She was also able to suppress the heat from her body to a certain degree, therefore allowing her to avoid heat detection. But she knew that she could only maintain the shield if she was still or moved very slowly.

Taking advantage of her assailants' confusion, she ducked and twisted causing them to tumble over her head, hitting the ground hard. She surveyed them quietly from the shadows, noting their dark attire and weapons.

_The Hand...how droll. Do they still think I'm a gawky thirteen year-old?  
_  
Tensing her body, she grabbed the bottom rail of the fire escape and swung upwards to somersault above their heads. Landing a flying kick followed by a roundhouse punch at the first figure's face, he staggered back. The second figure used the opportunity to slice a long blade at her stomach.

Throwing herself into a back flip she landed on a nearby dumpster and tossed rapid-fire plasma blasts at the first figure who had tried to sneak up behind her with a garrote. The small blasts hit his shoulder much like bullets…except for the part where liquid plasma melted his skin and muscle. The second figure yelped and screamed in pain as she increased the molecular excitement within his blade, turning it red with heat to burn the flesh of his hand.

Furious at her trickery, he threw a handful of shiny stars with deadly accuracy towards her. _Meep! These aren't normal Hand. Hank must have programmed them with enhanced intelligence and tactics._

Phasing the molecules of her body, she fell through the lid of the dumpster, the stars bouncing against the brick wall where she had been standing. Quickly phasing out of the dumpster and through the wall, she edged around the figures as they pulled out dart guns from their belts. She circled behind them carefully and then took a running jump against the alley wall, throwing herself at the first figure's legs to knock him unconscious with a concussive paf to the head. His body faded away as soon as she had incapacitated him.

Turning on her guard towards the second figure, she saw three darts flying towards her. With a quick gesture they exploded in mid-air, disappearing before they reached her. Blinding him with bright sparkles directly in front of his eyes, she grinned in nostalgia. _Sometimes the oldest tricks are the best ones. _She swung a sharp left hook and then another percussive paf that knocked him backwards, unbalanced. He too faded against the pavement as he fell with a hard thud.

Not wasting a moment she blinked out of sight again into her refractive field, moving as quietly as possible when she noticed that Logan was no longer in view. She caught a glimpse of him above her on the rooftop, knowing that he had let her see him so that she would come to him. She scaled the fire escape in a few leaps, landing as quietly as possible in the shadows. But before she could attack, three hundred pounds of muscle and claws came flying towards her hiding space. Barely dodging out of the way in time, she flickered into sight, gazing at Wolverine with a confused look.

He just shrugged and grinned slowly, "I'd know your scent anywhere, darlin'."

Scowling in grudging admiration, Jubilee took on a readied stance.

Logan grunted approvingly at her no-nonsense approach. "Let's show them what you're made of, Jubes."

Nodding slightly, she launched an attack of spinning kicks at his face to distract him, while melting the cheap roofing tar beneath his feet. Not one to be fooled so easily, he leapt aside before the tar had caught his boots, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the acrid smell.

"Did I bruise your delicate sensibilities, Wolvie?" Jubilee teased.

Growling playfully at the old nickname, he launched an attack of his own, throwing hard punches accented with the whooshing sound of his claws meeting thin air as she dodged and tumbled on the defensive. Leaping and twisting through the air with the ease of a natural gymnast, she rolled to the ground and then counter-attacked. It continued for half an hour between them, a deadly but playful game of cat and mouse, although who was who was anyone's guess. They held no punches, but they knew each other's moves so well that it was a draw.

Sweating and panting from the exertion, Jubilee made her mistake by dodging a little too slowly, and Wolverine ruthlessly pinned her to the ground with his body. Drawing his hand back in a blur he moved to slash at her throat in the mock "killing" move. Jubilee smiled smugly as a shocked look passed over his face, and he paused mid-swing.

Concentrating intently, she had leeched the heat from his adamantium skeleton at the last moment, chilling him literally to the bone. With a less delicate touch she could force his body into shock as the cold seeped through his spine towards his brain. Pushing lightly against his chest, she rolled him over and in turn pinned him as his body shook with convulsions.

Straddling his chest with her petite frame she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the nose, and whispered "Tag…..you're it."

Logan gazed up at her with a hungry look, and suddenly he wasn't the only one shivering. As she released the cold from his bones, he stopped shaking and she offered him a hand up. She could only imagine the hell he would get for being bested by the "firecracker", but he didn't seem very concerned.

He didn't release her hand either.

Stroking her palm gently with his thumb, Jubilee was breathing hard from the exertion….but she flushed for a different reason altogether.

"You're good, darlin'. Damned good. Cyke's probably got his panties in a twist trying to figure out a way to talk you into joining his team right now."

He seemed mesmerized by her crystal blue gaze, unable to move. Then glancing down at their hands in realization, he dropped hers as though scalded. When the doors opened with Hank rushing in to check for injuries, Logan had quietly slipped out as Cyke and Storm debriefed her on her performance.

She had smiled coyly when they expressed their amazement at her display of powers, and she was quickly classified as an official Alpha class mutant. Insisting that she preferred to continue her research full-time and fill in on the team when needed, she had hurried off to let them to argue about whose team she would be assigned to. She wanted nothing more than to get back to her room to shower, change, and find Logan. No way was that infuriating man getting off without them talking about what had just happened between them!

But there had been no sign of Logan, his room empty from an obviously quick packing and his scoot was missing. A quick telepathic sweep of the area had confirmed that he was long gone.

_Typical Wolverine behavior, get too close to the man and he runs. He was the one who had asked me to return!  
_  
She'd just have to corner him when he got back.

But a week had passed. Two. Then three.

There was no word from Logan, which was very unusual even with his typical escapism routine. They had corresponded every day for six years, and had never gone so long without checking in with her. Her worry quickly replaced the anger and frustration at his behavior. Even the Professor and the rest of the team were starting to get concerned. They had tried Cerebro and various contacts around the world but it was as if he had disappeared, and no one had any leads.

Worst of all, Jubilee couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in her gut that told her Logan was in trouble. The Wolverine she knew might go on a drinking binge when his emotions overwhelmed him, he might even go for a trip to Canada, but he wouldn't have gone this long without sending word to someone that he was ok. His absence was gnawing a hole in her heart, and for the first time she sought to actively use her prescience powers instead of just reacting to them.

It wasn't an exact art by any means, trying to go with her instincts. She had rummaged through his closet, grabbing an old flannel shirt of his to stir her memories. Inhaling deeply, she felt like a psychic bloodhound as the smell of cigars, whiskey, and a musky scent all his own brought back memories. With the Professor's permission she had used Cerebro, despite the fact it creeped her out.

Using her telepathy and memories she let her mind wander on the psychic plane, trying to get an idea of where to start searching. Half an hour passed and she had been ready to call it quits, when she felt a gentle tugging at her mind. Following the direction of the beacon she watched the psychic plane fly overhead in map form, the lights representing people's minds a blur of color. Finally, the map halted in France, refusing to be more specific.

_Hrm...I was invited to that physics conference next week in Paris, but I hadn't planned on going. Perhaps its time for a little shopping and mayhem, after all?  
_  
She decided not to tell the team what she had learned until she had more solid proof. She was still uneasy with how her prescience worked. Plus she had a feeling that she was meant to go alone, silly as that may seem. So she had said that the conference had slipped her mind, and took a huge shopping list for all the girls with promises to bring back goodies.

They had all discussed Logan's disappearance before she left, agreeing that when she returned from Paris they would formulate a plan of action to find him. Saying her goodbyes, she had taken the next plane to France from La Guardia Airport and was soon on her way.

When she had arrived in Paris earlier that week she had visited old friends and acquaintances, putting out a subtle message on the streets that she was looking for Logan. The mutant community was by no means one big happy family, but the X-men had friends everywhere and they were now on watch.

The conference hadn't started until yesterday, and she wasn't sure what she could really learn from the sort of people attending. They were a quirky breed, physicists. Major corporations tried to woo prominent physicists to their projects by sponsoring conferences such as this one. Lodging was complimentary, as was food and entertainment. The five-star hotel had beautiful suites and restaurants, and was situated at the hub of Paris, near all the nightlife one could hope for. Lectures and topical meetings filled the days, and elaborate entertainment and dining was organized for the nights.

_Well, I'm not accomplishing anything moping around the hotel like this.  
_  
She had plenty of time to try and understand her relationship with Logan later; after she knew he was safe...and had given him a piece of her mind. Her powers had led this far, and she knew in her gut that it had been the right decision. Breathing deeply, she released control of her mental shields and focused on finding Logan.

_Its time to trust yourself, Lee. Let's see what these powers can do._


	4. Chapter Four

Jubilee began to draw energy towards her body, but noticed a movement in the shadows of the darkening solarium.

"Dr. Lee, there you are! I've been looking all over for you."

A long-limbed beauty crossed the room, towering over her. Jubilee relaxed and gave a genuine smile as she recognized Dr. Misha Patrova. Widowed at a young age when her husband had died from leukemia, she was both a beautiful and brilliant physicist. Tall and slender, she had brilliant green eyes, and her platinum blond hair gave her an exotic look. Her specialty was wave theories, and she often corresponded with Jubilee about her work.

They often attended the same conferences, and had found that they were kindred spirits as they attended a boring lecture one day. Jubilee liked that Misha didn't censor her opinions of life, and her eternal optimism was refreshing. They got along so well that she had even stayed with her while visiting St. Petersburg last winter. Misha had showed her the sights, taking her shopping and introducing her to her daughter Katrina. Under different circumstances she would have looked forward to spending time with her friend, but right now her first priority was finding Logan.

"Please, Misha, call me Jubilee. I insist. We've known each other too long to be so professional."

"Dah, _Jubilee_." She brought her hand up in a mock solute. "I just had to find you when I heard about the costume party tonight! Fender Industries is having it at a nightclub downtown. Dinner, drinks, the works. I heard they paid a fortune to have some Cirque de Soleil performers provide entertainment. Not to mention it's the best jazz club in Paris!" Misha's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Wow, excited much, Misha?" Jubilee teased her friend. "How did you even say all that without taking a breath? And to think people used to call _me_ hyper."

"Oh come now, you haven't gone out even one night since the conference started!" Misha eyed her knowingly, a sly smile on her face. "I know you're dedicated to this "Logan" of yours, but you don't have to live the life of a nun."

Jubilee spluttered a bit at that, not sure what to say about her friend's assumption. _I won't signify that with a response…I'm here because I'm concerned about my best friend. That's all. _

"I even managed to get a sitter for Katrina through the hotel." Misha wheedled. "You simply must come! Did you see those physicists from Venezuela!"

Jubilee had barely inhaled to respond that she had other plans, when she felt a strong wave of unease wash over her. _Is this what it feels like to have a Spidey sense? _She sighed inwardly. _Yeah, yeah I get the hint. Time for a night on the town, evidently.  
_  
"Sounds like fun! I could use some relaxation after listening to McBennet's lecture." Jubilee wrinkled her nose. "How about I throw on something a lil' more appropriate and meet you down in the lobby at eight?"

"Wonderful! I'll meet you near the front desk then. And don't forget a costume!" Spinning around quickly, Misha flitted from the room with a bounce in her step.

_Grrrrr, I hate being led around by fate!_ Jubilee marched back to her suite feeling disgruntled. _Don't forget you're doing this for Logan. You don't have to like it, as long as it gets results._

_

* * *

_

Jubilee surveyed the Jazz Baby nightclub with an eye trained to take in details. A well-camouflaged smoke machine pumped out a scentless fog over the room, and the dim lights gave it a romantic feel. All of the employees were dressed in clothing from the 1920's era, from the tuxedoed servers to the scantily-clad cigarette cuties.

_Chicago, eat your heart out_. Jubilee thought dryly to herself.

On stage a band played the jazz of yesteryear, led by the tinkling of a pianist at the forefront and a full line of brass in the back. Hanging from the rafters of the high ceiling were long velvet ropes to either side of the stage. Two exotic acrobats swung and twirled in unison over the crowd in bright silken costumes that trailed behind them like rippling wings, adding to the celebratory mood.

Patrons were encouraged to wear outfits of the period, and from the looks of the line around the block, most were happy to comply. There was even a rental shop in the vestibule for corporate parties such as the one she was attending. Jubilee had called earlier to have a costume sent to her room, and was surprised at the fine quality of the clothing.

As she entered the room, she received more than a few stares. The shop had sent a satin ice-blue evening gown with intricate embroidery to her room. The plunging neckline gave a tantalizing view of skin, and it fell into a puddle of satin at the small of her back. Few women had the bodies to pull of such a gown, but she knew she wore it well. She had curled her long hair in a light wave and pulled it back with delicate cloisonné combs. Her pearl necklace and earrings were real, not costume, to round out the ensemble in understated elegance. Misha had rented a shimmering dress of gold silk and they made a stunning combination as they strolled towards the front of the room.

They found seats at a well-placed table near the stage, where their Venezuelan colleagues were already waiting. She was happy to pretend to listen to the nearest of her companions tell about his latest research, as she got her bearings. The party had been going for a while, and the festive mood fit well with the boisterous music in the background.

Even so, Jubilee could not shake the uneasy mood from earlier. She felt dizzy, and her pulse was beating faster from some unnamed anxiety_. What's wrong with you, Lee? You've dealt with armageddons, doppelgangers, and diabolical evil masterminds. There's nothing threatening about a roomful of geeky scientists, even if they are a little tipsy.  
_  
She had a clear view of the room from her table, and she slowly eased her mental shields in increments to avoid sensory overload. She had not touched the champagne at her fingertips, and yet she felt nausea roll over her as her shields went down. It felt as though the room was spinning, and the sounds around her seemed to fade as her disorientation became more prevalent. Time slowed down and people began to move in jerking half-motions. The hair on the nape of her neck prickled as she felt her alarm increase

_Logan!_

Jubilee could feel him close by, and he was badly hurt, berserker rage radiating from his body like a supernova beacon. Frantically she tried to pull herself together and overcome the twirling movements and lights around her. Feeling herself close to passing out, she made an act of desperation. Honing in on Logan's psychic signature she yanked at the dimensional fabric with all her might…. and held on for dear life.

* * *

Jubilee felt herself propelled towards Logan's location in blur of sensations which made her previous nausea seem like a walk in the park. She had no idea where she was going; she only knew she couldn't lose her hold on his whereabouts so she had acted on pure instinct. The fuzziness of her surroundings cleared abruptly as she landed hard against a polished marble floor, nose first. Loud screams and gunfire rattled the room around her, and she forced herself to weakly roll over to get a fix on the surroundings.

Jubilee gawked at the chaos around her. She was still in the Jazz Baby, but she faced a much different scene. The smoke in the room was now real, from cigarettes and smoking guns. The festive mood had been replaced with scrambling patrons, fleeing for the fire exits in a stampede to escape the machine gun fire.

Searching the room for Misha, she could not help but notice that the stage held an orchestra pit that hid the musicians rather than making them the focus of the room. And although it was hazy in the room, the lighting was much brighter and came from sparkling chandeliers instead of imitation Art Deco lamps.

_It doesn't make any sense. I'm at the Jazz Baby, but these aren't the same people, it doesn't even seem to be the same room…or the same time? _

Blinking to clear her head from the fall, she felt someone hurtle against her and they rolled together, landing behind a nearby table. Bullets whizzed past her head, barely missing her. Slumping to the ground beneath the weight of her rescuer, she knew who it was before she even opened her eyes. Rough hands cradled her amidst the chaos as though she was a fragile piece of porcelain. Breathing in the familiar scent of whisky and cigars she opened her eyes, tears of relief falling freely as she beamed up at Logan.

What she found in his gaze though was confusion, not recognition. He held her as though he would never let her go, but he said nothing, staring at her bemusedly. As Jubilee tried to lean up on her elbows, she noticed multiple gunshot wounds bleeding freely from his white shirt, and felt him wince with the movement.

And yet he did not release her.

He held onto her like she was his anchor in a stormy sea, the only real thing in his world. Their eyes met, and for a moment nothing existed but them. Pulling her closer as gunshots rained around them, he wrapped his body protectively around her. Running his fingertips over her silky tresses, he inhaled deeply.

_He doesn't know who I am! _

She tentatively brushed her mind against his and found one overwhelming thought radiating from his mind.

_?...MINE! _

She reeled at the possessive tone, deeply startled.

Everything just came out in a rush as she blinked, trying to hold back her tears. "Oh my God, Logan! SpeaktomeI'veneverseenyouthisshotupbefore!" She trembled with the emotions that came bubbling up at seeing him again.

"Logan?" He gave her a puzzled look as she said his name and his voice seemed gruff with misuse. "I don't understand. I know you...I _know_ I do, but I just can't remember."

Jubilee stilled, not sure of how much she wanted to reveal to him in their current locale. The situation was quickly getting out of hand, and they needed to escape. _What am I doing cowering in the corner?_ She bristled, her temper rising. _I'm one of the most powerful mutants in decades and I'm lying on the floor barely dodging bullets?_

Logan's healing factor had started to push the multiple bullets from his wounds slowly, but she couldn't even count the holes in his shirt through the blood stains. Gritting her teeth, she gently eased out of his arms. She was still dizzy from the fall and time travel, but she was an X-man and had been trained to ignore such things when needed. Logan needed _her_ now.

Phasing the matter of the table in front of them so that she could see through it, she saw that the room was still filled with a panicking crowd. She had no doubt that Logan was the target of the gangsters, but they weren't discriminative in their search of the nightclub. Focusing on filling the wiring above the chandelier with a massive globule of plasma, she took Logan's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "Trust me, Wolvie. I can get us out of here, just don't let go. No matter what."

Logan looked at her strangely at the nickname but didn't hesitate, nodding and returning the squeeze.

_He must be hurting more than he lets on to be so accommodating. Get it moving, Lee.  
_  
Jubilee edged across the marble floor to the wall behind them with Logan following closely behind her. Releasing the plasma burst above the chandelier, the room was filled with a spectacular array of light and shattering glass before going dark as the electrical circuits were blown.

When they reached the wall she concentrated on the different densities and compositions of their bodies, slowly phasing them both through the wall. Phasing his adamantium was especially difficult, the molecules and particles stubborn against her efforts. It was slow work, and she had never tried to phase someone other than herself, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

There was a moment when they were intangible, only a memory of their physical bodies. She was unable to maintain her mental shields in such a state, so it felt as though they were one, their consciousness combined. Jubilee could feel trust and fear in equal parts from Logan and was a bit humbled.

_I…didn't think you were afraid of anything, Wolvie._

Jubilee sent him reassurance backed with her love, and tried to mask her own worry as she concentrated on their escape.

Finally, they fell through to the other side, landing in a tumble of arms and legs in the cloak room. She was sweating from the exertion and Logan's breathing was labored as they dug their way our from behind heavy furs and winter jackets. The room was empty, as everyone had rushed into the cold through the fire exit.

"What in the holy hell did you do to piss of those guys!" She muttered and grabbed for a nearby men's jacket from the racks as Logan pulled himself upright.

He gave her an innocent look and said in a mild tone. "What makes you think I had anything to do with that mess back there?"

"Because if there's a fight in a ten-radius you're _always_ are the one who started it."

Jubilee retorted sarcastically. "For that matter, you're usually the one who ends it too." He cracked a grin at the information like he wasn't particularly surprised.

"Time to play dress up." She held up the long overcoat and shook it in his direction. "Not that those blood stains don't look dashing, but I think we've worn out our welcome."

He smirked and allowed her to help him pull the voluminous jacket over his bloody clothes. Jubilee draped the soft cashmere scarf she had found around his neck, trying to cover the gore as best she could. A jaunty bowler hat rounded out the ensemble, tugged down over his crested hair. As for herself, she pulled a lavish silver fox coat over her gown, pulling the front together tightly to hide the blood stains from their embrace.

"Shall we, Monsieur Logan?" She laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation and found she couldn't stop, slightly hysterical. Logan's smile faded and he pulled her into his arms again, holding her tightly against him.

"I don't even know your name, darlin'…. I didn't even know my name until a few minutes ago. Everything is going to be all right, shhhh." Logan soothed her with his voice and stroked her back as she leaned against him, just breathing in his scent. She had never realized how much she had missed the way he smelled.

"It's Jubilation Lee……but you like to call me Jubilee or Jubes, Wolvie." She smiled wistfully up at him. "We need to get out of here and figure out what the hell is going on."

"Jubilee." Logan said quietly to himself.

Jubilee considered their next move. They needed to regroup in a safe place, but she couldn't think of many landmarks that would have been around during the 1920's Paris other than the most obvious ones. Much of the city had been rebuilt after World War II, and they needed a quick escape.

Perking up suddenly, she smiled up at Logan. "Hmm, I think I know somewhere we can blend in and try and figure out this mess." Tugging insistently at his coat, she led him out the front of the empty lobby.


	5. Chapter Five

Jubilee shivered beneath her fur coat in the winter's breeze that blew in from the Seine. It had been a short walk to the boulevard, which made the perfect escape for lover's trysts and time-traveling refugees alike. Benches lined the dark corners of the sidewalks, and the avenue was relatively empty given the bitter cold.

Finding a bench protected from prying eyes and the wind, Jubilee and Logan slumped down in relief. The gurgling sounds in Logan's lungs had stopped a few blocks ago after he had hacked up blood clots, and now the scars were fading above the dark bruises from the impact of the bullets. His healing factor was doing its job; it just had a lot of work to do. As for Jubilee, despite her relief at finding Logan safe and alive she was still reeling from the time travel. The overexertion during their escape was also fast catching up with her. But they needed a plan of action, and she had no idea what was going on."At least I can do something about the cold, while we chitchat." Jubilee muttered.

It didn't require much concentration or power to warm the air around their bodies to a balmy heat. However, the small effort pushed her past the point of exhaustion and she wobbled precariously, falling forward with a wave of dizziness. Logan caught her as she fell, and scooped her onto his lap in a blur of motion that belied his condition.

"Everyone has their limits, and you've just reached yours. Might as well get comfy and figure out what's goin' on." Wolverine chuckled softly, but held her in an iron firm grip that didn't bode well for struggling.

"B-but your wounds? Don't give me that look, Logan! Put me down, I'm going to hurt you like this!" Jubilee replied weakly. Well she was awful comfy, so why struggle?

"I'm feeling much better. Trust me, darlin'." He held her closer and gazed into her eyes, showing his need to be assured she was ok. "It's not going to do us any good if you faint and I have to carry you around like a sack of flour." Logan threaded his fingers through her hair and massaged the nape of her neck in slow strokes which seemed to melt away her arguments.

Logan felt as though he couldn't touch her enough. His hands just kept gravitating towards her, and he was half afraid that if he looked away she would disappear. He wanted to bury his face in her hair and just sit, inhaling her sweet scent. _Best not dwell on what other parts of you want to do, given the circumstances.  
_  
He had known instantly that she was part of his life when he had seen her tumble to the ground in a flash of light. Before he had even smelled her familiar scent, he had felt himself drawn to her like a magnet. It was as though he had been waiting, and had known she would be there. _She's mine! _He struggled to beat down the possessive beast inside of his psyche, and concentrated on the matter at hand.

"We need all the information we can get if we are going to figure out what to do next." His tone was gruff as he tried to hide his train of thought.

"I woke up two months ago in the l'Hotel Sofitel. I didn't remember who I was, why I was there, or much of anything about my life. All I know is that when I woke up I was weak, and very _very_ pissed."

Jubilee chortled under her breath with amusement, not bothering to hide her grin.

"You don't seem particularly surprised at that, eh darlin'? Well, neither were the folks holding me captive. I didn't even think before diving for their neck, ready to kill, but a whimper from the corner stopped me in my tracks." Logan ran his hand through his hair, taking a ragged breath. "In the corner was a man holding some sort of shimmering knife to the back of a little girl's head."

Jubilee frowned in confusion as she listened.

"She couldn't have been much more than three or four, wearin' a ragged nightgown. They didn't even have to say a word; I knew they would torture the kid if I did anything." He growled under his breath with frustration. "They've had me by the balls ever since then, dancing to their tune as they dangled Katrina's safety in front of my nose."

"Coulda been a lot worse, though, they kept us fed and warm. And they gotta watch her like a hawk because if they lay one finger on her I'll gut the sons of bitches...what?" Logan peered at Jubilee quizzically, curious about the surprised look on her face.

"Katrina? It can't be the same girl, I saw her a few hours ago when we tucked her into bed with the sitter." Jubilee's eyes had widened as he said the little girl's name. "Did she tell you her last name, Logan?"

Logan nodded slowly. "Katrina Patrova."

Jubilee sucked in her breath sharply at the answer.

"I haven't been sitting twiddling my thumbs for the last two months, Jubilee. We'll get her out safe; she's too valuable to them to come to any harm." He brushed aside a strand of hair that had fallen across her face, reassuring her. "I've been listening and watching them very closely. They kept speaking of Katrina's gift, but I also learned a bit about my own powers and healing factor in bits and pieces."

"Over and over I heard them talking about how they were waiting for a teacher for Katrina, someone who had the same abilities and understood how to use them."

"Wait, what gift? _What_ abilities?" Jubilee clenched her fists tightly, her whole body tensing at the thought of the terrified little girl alone with the strangers. "She's only a baby for God's sake, what kind of monsters are these people!"

Logan tried to soothe her with his voice. "As far as I could tell, they say she can travel through time or somethin'. "Quantum displacement portals", I think they called it? These Fender people want it bad, and they've got no problem using a child for their purposes."

"Quantum displacement portals?" Jubilee said weakly, with a sinking feeling in her gut. "Fender Industries?"

Logan nodded and gave her a questioning look.

Jubilee raised her hand. "One nuclear physicist mutant, at your service."

Logan released a string of curses into the cold winter air.

Jubilee sighed heavily with exasperation.

"Godammit, none of this makes any sense! Fender Industries, one of the most respected research companies in the world, kidnapped you and Katrina? All to get me to come here? And what the hell are we doing in Paris in the 1920's?"

Logan blinked at Jubilee in surprise.

"Oh yes, we aren't even from this time, Logan. It's the year 2006 where we come from. Hell, I won't even be born for another 60 years or so!"

"The last time I saw you was a little over a month ago, which seems to correspond almost exactly with what you recall. We had just finished a spar in the Danger Room and we...well, that's not important. But I went to find you that evening and you were gone."

"Danger Room?"

Jubilee realized he wouldn't likely remember the X-men if he didn't even remember her. Taking her time, she explained about Professor Xavier and how his dream had taken off in the form of the X-men. She explained his own mutations and abilities, and answered his questions about hers. He listened quietly with few comments, until she explained what they knew of his own past, or rather how little they knew.

"This is making a hell of a lot more sense coming from you, Jubilee. I knew I could fight, it just comes natural. But when the claws popped out the first time I didn't know what was goin' on. They've been trying to keep me in the dark all these months, but I've picked up on more than they knew."

Logan stilled then, deep in his thoughts.

"What about you an' me? What's our story, darlin'?" He said in a husky voice.

Jubilee was a little flustered at his blunt question, but answered honestly. "We're friends...but we used to be partners back in the day. We made a good team, but I've been pretty busy with my education the last few years. I just returned to Westchester a little bit before you went missing."

Wolverine looked at her a little strangely. "Friends and partners, eh?"

His tone prompted her to tell him the story of how their lives had crossed one fateful evening in Australia. She smiled fondly as she recalled a few of their more colorful adventures in Asia and Madripoor, relaxing for the first time in months. The blustery wind and present danger seemed distant as she snuggled in his lap, basking in the warmth of Logan's laughter over a particularly humorous story.

Loud footsteps echoed down the avenue interrupting their light mood, and they both went on alert, listening intently. Two men turned the corner, one thin and tall, and the other stocky with a long scar along his jaw.

Sending out a light psychic touch, Jubilee sensed that they were searching for an injured man and woman from the nightclub, with little details as to their descriptions. Nodding slightly to Logan she sent him a warning. _They're looking for us. We don't want to arouse their attention.  
_  
If he was surprised by her speaking to him with her mind, he didn't show it. Instead he nodded and pulled her roughly against him, slanting his lips against hers.


	6. Chapter Six

Logan kissed her softly despite the tight embrace, and she shivered in response sucking in her breath sharply. The men tried to appear casual as they strolled by, but glanced sideways at them searching the shadows for their features. Dizzy from the kiss, Jubilee still had the presence of mind to mumble a string of endearments in French that the men could overhear.

Logan felt his body tighten at the taste of her, and forgot the subterfuge of the moment. _Hell, who are you kidding? You've been looking for an excuse to kiss her since you saw her in the nightclub._

He didn't know what to think about what he had learned about his past tonight. It didn't ring true to him that they were just "friends". He could never be immune to this woman's charms, even if he wanted to. She had a sensuality and vitality that she tried to hide with her no-nonsense manner, but she couldn't fool him.

_How can she possibly not know that she is mine?_

Logan couldn't help but take a deeper taste, dipping his tongue into her mouth. She tasted hot and sweet, like honey. Jubilee trembled, fighting temptation for a moment as his tongue stroked hers. He could feel the moment her resistance melted when she whimpered softly and began kissing him back with abandon.

Jubilee couldn't think straight, her mind had shut down when Logan's lips had touched hers. She could only feel, and right now she felt wonderful and alive. Running her fingers through his hair she pulled his mouth even closer, enjoying a moment she knew would be too soon over. After all, Wolvie didn't care for her that way, and he didn't know that in his current condition. Guilt washed over her and she flushed, pulling away regretfully.

Logan, however, was not ready for the kiss to end.

Brushing his knuckles lightly along her spine, she shivered despite her sense of guilt. Persuadingly he nipped at her bottom lip, granting him entrance once again. Growling gently with satisfaction he cupped her bottom in his hands and kissed her in a way that made the previous kiss seem like a simple peck on the cheek. He knew they were in no danger; the two men had gone on their way convinced they were young lovers in their own little world. He wasn't sure they were so far off on their estimation. He wanted to forget about the anxiety and worry of the past few months and focus on what felt real. Jubilee was his, and her warm body just felt right against his.

Even so, he could feel her uncertainty with the situation and knew that they could never have been intimate. Just another puzzle to figure out. He had known this woman for only a couple hours, and yet he knew he would be with her for a lifetime. It wasn't possible that he had felt differently before, his response to her nearness was too intense.

Logan decided he didn't care about the reasons behind his past decisions. What mattered was he wanted her now, and he was going to do everything in his power to make her his. He tightened his grip on her at the thought, and a wave of possessiveness rolled over him. Jubilee could sense his change in mood, and was flabbergasted. Could it be this wasn't just an act for the search party?

"L-Logan?"

Logan looked up at her as he nibbled at a sensitive spot on her collarbone that his mouth had drifted to. "Hmmm?"

"What…are you doing? The men have gone."

Logan licked teasingly at the pulse of her neck before placing a soft kiss there. "Something I obviously should have done a long, long time ago, darlin'." He replied in a dry voice with a chuckle.

Jubilee arched her neck into his kiss without even thinking. "Logan, we shouldn't be doing this! I can't take advantage; you don't even remember what our relationship was like." She managed to catch his attention long enough for him to give her a hot look and she took a shaky breath and prayed for willpower.

"Do I look like a guy being taken advantage of, sweetheart?" Logan looked genuinely amused.

"Well, I..uhhh."

"You said it, gorgeous. We shouldn't be doing this..._here_, at least." Logan grinned wolfishly.

"Wolvie, you don't really mean that. You've never made any sort of advances on me in all the time I've known you. We're partners, friends, teammates...and that's it."

Logan gazed at her intensely, their eyes locked in a moment of truth.

"Its true I don't remember much of what happened to me before I arrived in Paris. Yet." He paused, emphasizing the word. "But I know in my gut that you in my arms is right, Jubes. My memory is coming back in bits and pieces. Even if I couldn't be honest with myself before, there's no reason I can't be honest with myself now."Jubilee scowled stubbornly. "This is crazy, Logan. You don't know what you're talking about; I think one of those bullets hit you in the head!"

Logan threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? Is it so unbelievable that I find you desirable? That I want to kiss you?" He brushed aside a stray lock of hair from her forehead, gazing at her with obvious desire.

She melted a bit inside at his declaration, but held on to her last bit of willpower. "I'm freezing my buns off, Wolvie and I think the cold started to has seep into your brain. This conversation is **_over_** as far as I am concerned." Jubilee set her jaw tightly with a no-nonsense look.

"Fine, let's go somewhere warmer and more secure until we decide what to do about Katrina. But this conversation is **_not_** over." Before she could argue he pulled her towards him for one last kiss which left her breathless.

* * *

The morning sun was just rising when they checked into a hotel across town. As they entered their suite the sky was bursting into golds and peaches over the cathedral of Notre Dame. They had put quite a bit of distance between themselves and the L'Hotel Sofitel after finding the full pocketbook in Logan's overcoat.

Checking in as Monsieur and Madame Hopkins on their honeymoon from America had been easy enough with the way Logan followed her every movement with his gaze. The concierge had been enchanted by the young lovers, giving them a beautiful honeymoon suite at a discount in the name of "l'amour".

After a simple story about discovering that their luggage had been lost at the train station, the concierge had sent a chambermaid out to get them a change of clothes and some necessities. Logan had ordered from room service and the breakfast cart had groaned under the weight of the food. Croissants, chilled fruit, steak and eggs, crepes with fresh whipped cream, hot coffee and tea, it had all disappeared within a few minutes.

Logan's healing factor always sapped a lot of his energy, and Jubilee was finding the same was true of her own powers. She felt immensely better after eating, her headache fading fast as she became drowsy. The bathtub was large enough to swim in, and she had quelled the suggestive look in Logan's eyes when he teased her suggesting they conserve water. Slamming the door in his face she sank into hot bubbles to soak her tired muscles. _When did Logan turn into such a perv?_

As the hot water relaxed her muscles, she was unable to slow her racing thoughts. She didn't quite understand why she was so upset. She had been looking for Wolverine relentlessly for the last month, trying to keep a positive outlook but secretly thinking the worst. Seeing him in the nightclub had brought a wave of overwhelming relief. They had managed a daring escape right underneath the noses of the people who had lured her there. She should be exulting in the night's accomplishments, not jumpy and anxious.

_When in doubt, blame Wolvie._

It sounded good to her, but in all honesty, not fair. His kisses had rattled her soundly near the river. She didn't remember feeling that type of passion with anyone else before, and she wasn't a virgin by any means. _You aren't a thirteen year old girl enamored with your partner anymore either, Lee._

Jubilee smirked to herself beneath the scented bubbles. She had tried to forget her crush over the years, but she had never been able to. They had become friends, and knew each other better than they knew themselves. Her childhood infatuation had turned into something more as she had grown older, but she had never been willing to examine it, always forcing the thoughts far back in her mind, out of touch.

_Maybe its time to act like an adult instead of just pretending to be one, you coward. You've had feelings for Logan since the moment you met. Just because you fell in love with him as a child doesn't mean the feelings you have now aren't valid ones. You know the score; you know the difference between lust and passion, infatuation and love. Fear of rejection made you keep your distance, so you never crossed the line like tonight._

Why would she cross the line though? Logan had never given any indication that he felt that way about her before. Watching his possessive nature in full force now, she didn't think it would be difficult to recognize his interest. They were friends, nothing more.

Yeah right. Friends who wrote each other daily, kept tabs on each other's every movement, and whined that you came home like clockwork. Logan was a man whose soul held many secrets, some even from himself. If he hadn't wanted her to know his attraction, he would have done a good job of hiding it, just as Jubilee had hidden her feelings from him.

_God, we are a couple of idiots. _Jubilee groaned, feeling stupid. They had talked every day for years, and yet they never had talked about their love interests, it was almost an unspoken rule. She now understood why. They had carried on an intimate relationship for years in their own hearts, even if they didn't recognize it as such. It also explained why she hadn't ever felt the need or pull to grow close to any of the men she had dated. It dawned upon her that she hadn't heard any sort of gossip from Paige or Jono about Wolvie dating anyone special either.

Was she building up false hope in her mind? Did she want Logan to love her so badly that she was making excuses for her own behavior?

Jubilee bit at her lip hard with frustration. It wasn't a chance she was willing to take on her own guesses and Wolverine's newfound interest in her. She would never forgive herself if she took advantage of him in this state, but……it didn't mean she couldn't pursue the possibility once his memory came back. He had said things were coming back to him in bits and pieces; she would just have to be patient for a little while longer, and stop acting like a hormonal teenager whenever they were in the same room with one another.

Smiling in satisfaction, she stretched out in the hot water content that her worries had been resolved as much as they could for now. They were warm, safe, well-fed, and had enough money to keep them comfortable for a few weeks if they were careful. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and let the bubbles work their magic.


	7. Chapter Seven

Logan paced the room, its warmth cloying his senses. Taking a cigar from the box on the table, he cracked the balcony door to let in some air, and slipped outside to enjoy a smoke. The winter air was refreshing despite the smells of the city. A memory of snow and the scent of a pine forest slid over him, and he closed his eyes trying to remember more but it was gone just as suddenly, an illusion teasing at his senses.

_Why can't I remember more about my life? More about her?_ He glanced through the glass panes towards the bathroom door, wondering if it was a good or a bad sign that she had been alone with her thoughts for so long. Even though he couldn't remember anything about Jubilee, he had a feeling that she had a tendency to overthink things. The dark smudges beneath her eyes had displayed her anxiety for him just as clearly as her joyful tears when he had first shielded her in the night club. It only reaffirmed that her feelings were deeper than she claimed.

Although, if he thought about it, she hadn't claimed that she didn't have feelings for him…just that he didn't have any for her. Wolverine growled low in his throat out of frustration. It made him want to tear open the delicate cushions of the settee it was so absurd. He needed to understand why she believed it so strongly. He needed the knowledge so he could woo away her protests of the past with the truth of the present. _Now that I've tasted her and held her in my arms…I won't let her go._

Puffing at his cigar, he was still considering his options as he heard the door to the bathroom swing open. The light fragrance of the peach-scented soap she had used wafted through the air, but it was her own scent that intoxicated him. He was grateful that he stood with his back to her, clutching the railing tightly to hide how his eyes had slammed shut in reaction to her spicy scent. No fucking way would his body react like that if he had just thought of her as a "friend". Getting himself under control as she shuffled around the room, he took a long draw of his smoke wishing he had ordered something stronger than the juice and tea that had come with breakfast.

When she softly called from inside, "Ready for bed?" Logan couldn't have been more surprised. He turned around and saw that she had already climbed into the gilded bed, and was smoothing the sheet and blanket over her legs. She looked very small and fragile in the large bed, and suddenly he felt more nervous than if he were facing down the men holding Katrina.

After drawing the heavy velvet drapes across the patio door and nearby windows, the bedroom was cloaked in relative darkness compared to the bright winter's day outside. She was turned on her side towards the bathroom, her back to him as he slipped out of the clean change of clothes the hotel had provided for him. Jubilee had quickly destroyed his blood-stained shirt and pants with a carefully-controlled fire so that there wouldn't be any questions. When he was down to his boxers he folded them over a nearby chair and turned of the nearby lamp, sliding under the sheets on his side of the bed.

The sheets were cool, slick silk and he leaned back against the mound of pillows to try and settle himself. Her breathing was slow and even, but she was not yet asleep. The closer proximity to her spicy scent was making him more anxious and his fingers were itching to touch her damp hair. Cursing himself inwardly for lack of control, he was taken back when she slowly turned to face him, her eyes large and serious.

He scowled and turned on his side to face her. "What in the holy hell are you wearing?"

She flashed a grin at his tone. "Don't complain furball. It was either the spare shirt they sent up for you, or the down-to-there negligee they brought up for the "bride"."

"Doesn't really matter what the clothes are, you're what makes em sexy, darlin'." It was true, the pale blue dress shirt hung loosely on her, allowing for a teasing flash of skin at the collar. He eyed her appreciatively, noticing how it parted and rode up her legs as she shifted closer. He didn't even think as his hand slid over the skin of her thigh, smoothing the shirt down to cover her more thoroughly.

Jubilee's breath caught in her throat at the touch, and she was shaken by the look in his eyes. They lay inches apart, facing each other as his hand came to rest on the curve of her hip. She took a breath to say something but he stopped her with a look.

"Don't." His voice was low and gruff. "Don't say it. I know I should be friggin gentleman and keep my hands to myself, but I have to touch you. To know yer real, that you won't just disappear the moment I close my eyes." His fingers curled around her waist and rubbed slowly at her lower back as he made the confession.

"You…Y-ou've never said anything like that to me before." She replied shakily, not fighting his touch. "You've also never looked at me like I was a bottle of really good whiskey."

Her attempt at humor was not lost on him as he chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest in a way that tickled her senses. "I'll just bet you've driven me to drink in the past."

_The past._ Those words hung in the air, so heavy between them.

"It was never this way between us, in the past." Her voice rang with a quiet sincerity. "We've never kissed before tonight, or been lovers."

He nodded silently, acknowledging her words. "That doesn't mean I never thought about it, or you, in that manner. In the past."

Logan pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressed against each other as he settled her in the crook of his arm. Her head tucked under his chin perfectly, and he relaxed as he felt her breath warm against his neck. Giving in to the sense of relief she felt, Jubilee reached up to smooth his hair back from his face, enjoying the silky texture between her fingertips. She could swear he almost purred at the caress, and she smiled against his skin in amusement.

"I may not remember what happened a month ago, much less a year, but I know you feel like home." He whispered into her hair. "Don't shut me out cause of some sorta skewed sense of honor. I won't push unless you tell me yer ready. Just don't shut me out, darlin'."

"You're just saying that because I'm the only familiar thing or person in this time. You'd feel the same way if it had been Kitty or Gambit… "Or_ Jean._ "…who had shown up to find you…" She was cut off mid sentence by an angry kiss, his lips bruising her own with the force of passion behind it. His hands tightened at her waist and then just as quickly his weight was crushing her into the mattress, as she felt a very insistent display of his arousal against her hip.

"I feel this way because of you! _Only_ you." He growled against her lips, in between devouring kisses. "Do you know that I could smell you? Even before I saw you in that smoky nightclub, I recognized you." He breathed in her scent, burying his face in her hair. "I was afraid for you, furious that you were in danger, and horny as hell, all at once. Even though I didn't know who _you_ were."

There was both urgency and vulnerability in his eyes as he gazed down at her, her body still pinned beneath his. Her good intentions from earlier seemed years away, as she felt her heart pounding against her chest in response. She chose her next words carefully. "I won't shut you out, I'm not, I promise….but I only have so much willpower. If you wanted to, you could make me melt with a glance and we'd be holed up in here like bunnies for the next week."

"Three weeks _minimum_, darlin'." He grunted with a spark of humor.

"Pay attention and _don't_ tempt me." She gritted out in response as she rocked her hips up against his erection. "This is _hard_ enough as it is."

He rested his forehead against hers as his body went tight with pleasure, his eyes boring into her own. "Message received, loud and clear."

"I want you to remember me before we ever take that next step, Logan. I want to know you understand what the stakes are and where we stand." Her pleading eyes tore at his soul. "You can have me in a heartbeat, but I'm asking you to wait."

Logan was silent as he weighed her words and then quietly said, "And what if my memory never returns?"

"If it hasn't come back by the time we return to Westchester, I won't hold back. No second-guessing or regrets." Her voice softened sadly. "Although you may find there are…others that make you think twice about this." Her thoughts instantly went to Jean, the real love of his life.

A slow, passionate kiss broke her train of thought, as Logan overwhelmed her with his tenderness. "If I have to kiss you every time you say something ruttin ridiculous, this whole plan of yers is gonna backfire big time." He shook his head slowly and brushed his lips across hers over and over in light, airy kisses that took her breath away. "Only you, darlin'. Only you."

Finally pulling back when her skin was flushed with passion and he had kissed the argument out of her, he rolled back onto his side and tucked her under his chin once again. Drawing her long hair through his fingers, he stroked her head until she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: A short chapter, but I've almost finished outlining this story out, so chapters will be coming with greater frequency. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

It was a little after sunset when Jubilee woke suddenly, feeling Logan tense beside her. They had shifted in their sleep, and he was now lying on his back, with her partially draped across him. The day had gone by too quickly; she hadn't slept this well in months. The darkness of the room was natural now, and she immediately went telepathic.No need to let the intruders know that they were aware of their presence. 

_How many? _She asked.

_Just smell the one, and he's hurt. _He replied.

_I'm scanning…Oh my god! _Jubilee gasped in shock and threw the covers off the bed.

Wolverine didn't take that as a good sign, his claws sliding out in a blink as he leapt to follow her.

"Gateway! Speak to me, you leathery geezer." She knelt on the ground at the foot of the bed as Logan turned on a nearby lamp. The small, sun-browned aborigine lay prone on the carpet, his eyelids heavy as he breathed in and out with great effort. Running her hands over his body in a professional manner to look for injuries, she couldn't find any cuts or bruises of any sort. "I know you're a man of few words, but you have to tell me where it hurts."

Wolverine relaxed his stance, and did a perimeter check of the suite, checking the doors and windows. "I take it he's a friend?"

"One of the best. Gateway has the power to create…"

Logan finished her sentence. "…lemme guess, trans-dimensional portals?"

"Dammit, your pulse is weak, old man! Talk to me!" Jubilee pleaded.

_I have little time, flickers of light and clawed one._ A gravely telepathic voice spoke in their minds. _I will fade soon, from being away from my homeland for so long. It is time I take the long journey to join the ancestors in my resting place. _

"It was Fender Industries that done this, weren't it?" Logan said flatly.

_Yes, the scarred one held me prisoner to do his tasks. I have been captive for the last eight moons, moving his people and cargo back and forth in time. _Gateway choked as he tried to drag air into his chest, sounding as though he were drowning._ He did not listen when I told him of my need to refresh my spirit in the homeland, and now I pay the price._

"You have to make a portal back to the X-men for medical treatment, or to the Outback before it's too late!" Jubilee shook his shoulders lightly.

_That moment has already passed; I used the last of my energy to find you. _He replied weakly.

"Then let _me_ do it for you!" Jubilee concentrated, ready to pull in the energy required to open another portal. She felt a sudden weight on her mind, and knew that the prone man had somehow aborted her effort. Deep brown eyes gazed into her blue ones, gentle but stern.

_NO! Do not reveal your location, the scarred one will find you with great ease. He has very strong powers of the mind. You must double your shields so that you can unravel this mystery and take back the little one. _

Gateway lifted his twig of an arm up to touch Jubilee's face gently, and a flash of memories sank into her. Gasping at the shock of the sudden burden, she swayed against his hand causing Logan to jump forward and catch her.

"What have you done to her!" Logan exclaimed, confused at the situation, but trusting Jubilee's assurance that this man was an ally.

_She will be fine in a moment…and I wanted to spare her the sight of seeing me fade._ His dark brown skin seemed to pale and go ashen as his eyes no longer saw what was in front of him. His voice was fainter as he gazed up at Wolverine._ My love and protection go to you both in your future trials. The ancestors call…_

Gateway raised his ever present bullroarer weakly above his head, using the last of his energy to twirl it slowly in an arc. A blaze of blue fire burst open below him, and Logan watched as the small man's body misted and became translucent, seemingly fading into the mystical flames.

* * *

Jubilee's eyes fluttered delicately against her cheeks as Logan picked her up, carrying her back to the bed. She blinked groggily at him, as though she had woken up after a week-long nap, and then sat up with a frantic alertness searching for Gateway.

"He's gone, Jubes. Went on to a more peaceful place." Logan said quietly as he sat down on the bed, wrapping his arm around her loosely.

Slow teardrops ran down her face at the news, and she shook her head sadly. "He's one of the gentlest souls I have ever known. He didn't say much, but we've always had a special connection with him, you and me."

The scent of her tears and sadness put Logan on edge, feeling as though he were helpless. "Both of us?"

"It's because of Gateway that we ever met. That you didn't die alone in that god-forsaken desert." She laughed softly through her tears. "Old coot had a crazy sense of humor but good intentions. He rarely spoke and would pop in unexpectedly to send us off somewhere where we were needed with no explanation."

"He seemed to have plenty of worries this time round."

"It's the most I've heard him say…_ever_." Jubilee emphasized the unusual behavior

"Considerin it was his deathbed; he must have felt it was pretty damn important to let us know what's goin on." He squeezed her tighter against him in comfort. "What'd he do to you? You were out for a good five minutes."

She rubbed her temples in response, taking a steadying breath. "He knew he was dying so he gave me his memories of the last few months." Her mind felt like it was heavy with the burden of extra memories that weren't even hers.

"Are you gonna be ok? Sounds kinda dangerous to be toting around another person's memories."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and explained. "I should be fine; he just didn't have the time to transfer the memories with finesse. Its kinda like someone stuffing a gallon of ice cream into a pint."

Jubilee wrinkled her nose at the image and Logan thought she looked adorable. "So what do we know?"

Her eyes went a little distant as she accessed the unfamiliar memories. "The boss man of the operation snatched Gateway in an ambush, and threatened to kill everyone in his tribe if he didn't cooperate. Once he got him away, he snapped a sort of collar on him that allowed him to control when Gateway could use his powers. A sort of modified inhibitor collar."

"So he'd trot him out when he needed a portal to transfer things from the future to here, and vice versa?" Logan guessed.

"Basically. And he used Gateway to find other mutants that had similar powers to his own, such as me and Katrina. He thought Katrina would be the better option since she is a child, and more malleable to his needs." She said bitterly, angry that the sweet little girl she had played with was scared and alone. "He was wrong though, because she has no training or control. She barely understands how her powers work and can't use them consistently."

"But _you_ can."

Jubilee nodded, meeting his eyes.

"And the guy running this popsicle stand knows that." He clenched his jaw, hating how they had all been used. "So they musta taken me as leverage, and they want to blackmail you into working for them and training Katrina."

"That's the funny thing though; Gateway _didn't_ lead him to me. He wasn't even aware that I could create portals. The boss man must have heard about my research through the academic grapevine and investigated further, realizing that I was a mutant." She groaned and her head dropped. "Dammit, I knew I should have been more cautious with how I published my studies. People are bound to become suspicious as to how I came to my conclusions since its all "theoretical".

"Stop beatin yourself up." He nudged her gently in the ribs. "If yer a scientist, it's your job to share your findings with the public. You can't censor everything you learn; it's not your fault."

Jubilee blinked at him, surprised at his insight of her profession. It didn't sound like the old Logan at all. "Maybe you're right. This bastard is slick." Her voice grated out angrily. "He left just enough of a psychic trail to bring me to Paris, and I bet your escape wasn't as fortuitous as you thought. They _let_ you go, Logan. They set it up so you'd be in that nightclub when the hired guns attacked. He wanted to test me, to see if I could feel you through the dimensions, and come to _you_. I was no good to him if I couldn't deliver."

Logan frowned, a look of worry on his face. "Well, you certainly delivered darlin'. And now that he's lost Gateway and he's trapped in the past, he's gonna double his efforts to get a hold on ya."

_Next Chapter: Jubes and the Wolvster go high class and rub elbows with the creme de la creme of Paris' society to gather information about their nemesis. Pinky up, Logan!_


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Grrrr, so frustrating. I tried to upload this chapter ALL weekend, and wouldn't work. Sorry for the wait, enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Wiping away the last of her tears, Jubilee sighed. "We need to get our bearings now that we've rested."

"Well, we know its February 26, 1926." Logan gestured at the morning edition of the newspaper that had been delivered with breakfast. "Roughly eighty years in the past from our future, from what you tell me. Seein' as I can barely remember what happened last week; you'll have to refresh me on what ya know of the era."

"World history isn't exactly my area of study, so forgive me if I'm a little fuzzy. I know this is the period of time between the World Wars, and Europe is relatively prosperous. The Jazz age, I think they called it?" She pondered out loud. "Oodles of forward thinkers in art, music, and literature."

Logan was already crossing the room to answer the door when a knock interrupted their conversation. The concierge stood in the doorway, smiling beatifically with two young maids behind him. "I hope that you have found everything to your approval, Monsieur Hopkins. The girls were able to shop for enough clothing to hold you over until your trunks are found, or at least until you can do some shopping of your own."

The concierge snapped his fingers smartly and the maids carried in a heap of tissue-wrapped packages, placing them on a nearby settee. The maids giggled behind their hands, ogling a bare-chested Logan until Jubilee scowled darkly at them. Tipping them generously, Logan sent them on their way, trying to hide his grin at his partner's possessive glare as they fled the room.

Reaching to close the door, the concierge put his foot in the door to stop him. "The owner of L'Hotel Icarus, Madame Rousseau, was most distressed to hear of the young newlyweds' misfortune upon arriving in our fair city. Madame arranged a small reception before dinner this evening, to congratulate you on your marriage, if it pleases you." He leaned forward and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Madame is a bit of an eccentric, but she would be ever so happy if you would stop in for even a few minutes."

Before Logan had a chance to respond to the request, Jubilee rose from the bed. "Of course we will come to the reception. What a thoughtful gesture on Madame's part." She crossed the room, tying the belt of her robe more tightly as Logan moved to block the concierge's view of her. Stepping neatly around him, she smiled brightly at the concierge, earning a grunt of disapproval. "What time shall we come down?"

The concierge coughed and turned his head. "Madame will be so pleased! The reception begins at nine with cocktails, and then dinner. I'll make my leave so that you can get ready." And with a hasty bow, he exited the room almost as quickly as the maids had.

Jubilee turned to stick out her tongue at Logan. "No need to scare the poor man out of his wits."

He gave her his most innocent look. "This from the woman who sent two maids running with one look?"

Jubilee snorted and rushed over to rummage through the packages, letting out a girlish squeal and sending tissue paper flying.

"Awful fancy duds." Pulling out a crisply starched dress shirt, Logan held it against his frame to gauge its fit. "Kinda surprised you're goin along with the newlyweds bit. But I suppose we gotta play the part if we're staying in this sort of hotel."

Jubilee nodded in agreement, rummaging through the packages meant for her. "It's perfect because it's the _last_ place they'll look. They don't expect us to have the cash to hole somewhere this posh." She grinned then, reminiscing. "Let's just say we've got a history of hanging out in less than reputable locales."

Logan grunted in her direction, wondering what the hell she meant by _that_.

"I suppose there's a few perks to the situation." He held up a frilly chemise and gave her a suggestive grin. Blushing, she snatched the scrap of silk out of his hand and headed towards the bathroom with her packages as he watched how her hips swayed beneath the robe.

Jubilee's voice echoed loudly from the bathroom as she changed. "I can tell from Gateway's memories that the boss man has been moving lots of cargo through those portals, some sort of industrial equipment."

Logan could hear every movement she made behind the door and debated whether it was a curse or a blessing to have such sensitive hearing. He could hear the rustling of her shirt as it fell to the ground, and the soft hiss of the silk stockings being slid on and then being attached to her garters. He forgot what they were talking about for a moment with the strong visualization. _Cool it off, bub. No use getting all worked up when she's still trying to get used to the idea of us outside of an imaginary marriage. _

Shaking his head to clear it, he tried to concentrate on the conversation as Jubilee continued from behind the door. "The way I see it, the boss man has to be making waves in the local economy at least. He'd need a place to store his cargo away from prying eyes, and he's probably hired muscle on this end for whatever plans he has."

"So we make nice with the natives?" He guessed as he worked his way into the monkey suit, thankful that Jubilee had known his exact measurements to give the concierge.

"Exactly." Her voice confirmed. "There's bound to be talk among investors, and maybe we can figure out where to look next. And since it's already late, it's not worth the trouble trying to get in somewhere without reservations."

The bathroom door opened just as he was trying to figure out which way to put on his tie. Whistling low in her direction he paused to enjoy the view. "I don't see how its possible a woman can look that damn good _and_ be done dressing before I am."

Jubilee's lips twitched in amusement and she did a little spin to show off her new gown. Made of brushed ivory silk the hemline was much higher, coming to just below her knees. It was snug in the bust and fell in a straight line to her hips, its soft pleats swishing as she moved. She wore the same pearls as the night before, but her hair was parted to the side to fall loosely from her cloisonné combs.

"You clean up pretty good yourself." Jubilee admired how the snug black trousers fit, and the way the jacket strained against his muscular chest as he fiddled with his tie in front of the mirror.

His fingers felt clumsy as he tried not to stare at her from the corner of his eye, and finally she took pity and batted away his hands. At eye level with him in her pumps, she carefully tied a simple knotted bow. Jubilee could smell how the starch of his shirt and the cigars he had tucked in his pocket mingled, and couldn't help it as her fingertips lingered, hesitantly brushing against the skin of his neck as she straightened his collar. The simple touch was like a spark between them and he slowly smiled as he caught one of her hands and lifted it to his mouth, placing a whisper of a kiss at her wrist.

Logan could feel her pulse leap against his lips and she took a shaky breath, but she didn't step away. Instead she seemed caught in his gaze, unsure of what to do next.

"We…should go. If we mix with the high society crowd downstairs, it shouldn't be too difficult to discreetly ask about what sort of business ventures Fender Industries is involved in." She said it all in a rush, fighting the instinct to put some distance between them, but trying to distract them both from the chemistry between them. _Yeah, right. It doesn't matter if it's just us, or a roomful of people, the sizzle will still be there._

Sensing that he had gained some ground, Logan grinned and placed her hand on his arm. "We'd best be on our way then, _Madame_ Hopkins." She blinked at the teasing comment, reminded of their marital "status" and the need for her to play the part.

"Lead the way, _Monsieur_ Hopkins."

* * *

As they stepped through the archway of the hotel dining room, Jubilee felt as though she was walking onto the set of an old movie, but in full color. She half expected Fred and Ginger to glide across the dance floor. The maitre de oozed charm as they stepped inside, and bowed in a practiced manner. "Madame Rousseau is waiting for you, if you will just follow me this way." 

It was a full house for such a last-minute affair, but Parisians were well-known for the art of nosing out a party of any sort. The room was a model of the Art Deco style with sleek, darkly varnished woods that accented a lily and sunburst theme. Sunburst moldings adourned the deep green walls, and the lilies were found in everywhere from the Tiffany lamps to the silverware upon the tables. The lighting was just a bit dim, most likely to givce the room a romantic feel as the requisite but well-hidden orchestra played a jazzy foxtrot. Most of the guests were mingling and having cocktails and hor d'oevres near the bar, though a cloud of heavy cigar smoke trailed from behind French doors that lead into an adjoining room

Jewels and the elite of society sparkled alike, and a buzz started as they were led to the far end where a petite woman held court in the crowd like an aging Dowager queen. Madame Rousseau was a small woman dressed in a golden sheath gown with little adornment. Her silver hair was pulled back into a smooth chignon that was both simple and elegant, but her jewelry was quite whimsical. The earrings were fashioned as flowering vines that brushed her shoulders, and the necklace was crafted of emeralds and diamonds in the shape of a drooping lily. The quality of her attire spoke loudly of wealth, and though she appeared to be about sixty, she had a twinkle in her bright green eyes that was years younger.

"Bienvenue! Welcome! I am so glad you came!" Madame spoke in heavily accented English, her face lighting up with genuine pleasure as they approached. "How awful it must be to arrive under such circumstances."

Logan surprised Jubilee by stepping forward with a simple bow over Madame Rousseau's hand, thanking her in fluent French. She couldn't follow much of the conversation, but she could tell that Madame was tickled pink by his attention.

"Ah, je suis dèsolée. We should speak in a language that your wife can understand also. I do apologize for not including you in the conversation, Madame Hopkins. I was just congratulating your husband on finding such a beautiful bride. Your features are so exotic and lovely."

Jubilee blushed slightly, thanking her when a man in his late twenties stepped from behind the old lady, eying her as though she were a delicious pastry. "Madame Hopkins is obviously of Japanese descent. I remember well the delicate beauty of the geishas when last I visited your fair island."

The man who interupted was the slender, pretty boy type that Jubilee had never found attractive; the kind who spent more time on his slick blonde hair and perfectly tailored clothing than she ever would. She couldn't help but notice his weak grip as he quickly took her hand and raised it to his lips, leaving her with no option but to weather his attempt at charm. "I've never seen an Oriental with eyes of such a color before now…" He murmured, staring at her as though entranced.

Logan bristled beside her, although Jubilee wasn't sure if it was because of the man's veiled comparison of her to a high-class prostitute, or for daring to touch her. "I am of Chinese descent, actually. But my life is in America with my husband now." Jubilee corrected him, forcing a tight smile as she tried to tug her hand away from his lingering hold before Logan had an excuse to get physical.

Madame Rousseau seemed oblivious to the tension in the air, and she smiled adoringly at her companion as he handed her a fresh glass of champagne. "How silly of me, let me introduce you to my _dear_ friend, Henri Puscard. Although I'm not sure why he puts up with this old woman's babbling."

"_Dear friend"…riiiiight. _Jubilee projected to Logan, who covered a smirk by taking a drink of his whiskey.

They parted ways with Madame and her boy toy to mingle with the other guests, working their way through the room over the next half hour. The women asked Jubilee about the new fashions in New York, and the men asked Logan about investments and business. Many of the guests spoke English, and those that did not Logan was able to talk to in French. It was soon obvious that no one had heard anything of Fender Industries, and they regrouped in a window nook to catch their breaths.

The nook was in a dark corner of the room so as not to detract from the dazzling view of the city lights. Jubilee watched the light snowflakes falling outside in the late February night and smiled sideways at her partner. "I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised that you speak French so well, it's commonly used by you Canucks."

"I don't know, darlin'. It just came natural, and it's turnin out to be pretty helpful." He casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder and winked. "Can't have them thinkin I'm some sort of low-class thug escorting the most beautiful lady in the room."

Laughter bubbled up from Jubilee. "Very smooth, Wolvie."

He squeezed her affectionately, and stared out at the brightly lit skyline. "You know, it is possible that the guy behind this was smart enough to use an alias for his company. Just ta keep us in the dark."

"I was beginning to consider that possibility, myself." She admitted with a sigh. "But we can still ask around to see if any unusual industrial investments have entered the market recently. Maybe we'll have more luck after dinner?"

"If nothing else, lips will be looser with all the champagne floatin' around this place." Logan replied dryly.

It was no surprise that they were seated at the table of honor with Madame Rousseau and Henri. There was also a pleasant British couple at their table, the Wilmingtons, to round out the seating arrangement. Ian Wilmington was a banker with Lloyd's of London in town for business, and he had brought his wife Ella, an aspiring writer, along for the trip. Ian seemed grateful to have a male presence other than Henri, glancing at the dandy with disdain. Jubilee was pleased to find that Ella possessed that dry wit that the British often did, in excess.

It was a quite the comedy of errors. Madame Rousseau was oblivious as Henri flirted shamelessly with Jubilee, and Henri was oblivious as Jubilee caustically rebuffed his advances. The conversation was peppered with barely concealed laughter on Ella's behalf, and increasingly pointed stares and growls from Logan. Mr. Wilmington just watched the entire circus in amusement, wondering how long before blood was shed.

"The cherry blossoms of Paris are the only ones who rival the beauty of the sakura blossoms of Kyoto, en printemps. You 'aven't lived until you've walked with your lover beneath the falling pink petals along the Seine." Henri said in what he must have thought to be a seductive voice.

"I wouldn't know, as I was born in _China_." Jubilee replied mildly, and then mumbled under her breath. "And sakura blossoms _are_ cherry blossoms, you idiot…"

Ella choked on her champagne in laughter, and took pity on Jubilee. "You…erm, must tell me what sights you have seen in Paris so far. I've been here many times before, so I can tell you what spots you shouldn't miss."

Henri pounced on the opening before Jubilee could even reply. "Oui, I would be happy to _personally_ give you on a tour of Paris if your 'usband is too busy with business matters."

She gritted her teeth, and smiled lovingly across the table at Logan who was talking with Ian about cigars. "We're in Paris specifically for our _honeymoon_, Monsieur Puscard." Logan stopped mid-sentence in distraction, staring at her with a his full attention. "I suspect my husband won't let me out of his sight for any reason."

"I doubt he'll let you out of the _boudoir_, much less his sight, Mrs. Hopkins." Ella said slyly, noticing the heat between the newly married couple.

Logan just smiled lazily across the table at Jubilee, and said nothing.

Henri huffed in an injured tone. "I only meant that I had heard the inquiries he has been making about Fender Industries tonight. I assumed he would be busy researching the investment."

Jubilee shared a meaninful look with Logan at that piece of news. After dinner was finished Ian insisted that he visit the smoking room. "You simply must try one of the Cubans that arrived that week, Logan. Worth every pence of the price." Logan hesitated, obviously not liking the idea of leaving her in Henri's company now that Madame had gone up to bed.

Jubilee just waved him off, and sent him a quick thought. _Don't worry about me, I can handle his type with my eyes closed._

Logan chuckled under his breath as he walked away. _Never for a moment thought otherwise, darlin'. Doesn't mean I won't worry anyways._

_I need to find out more about the law firm anyways. I'll get the info and then send him on his way. _She reassured him, winking as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

_Just be careful. Men like that don't have any problem playin dirty. _He warned her, his gaze serious.

_Neither do I. _She flippantly replied.


	10. Chapter Ten

_A/N: This chapter just begged to be fleshed out, despite my intentions for it to be only a part of a larger chapter. I'm at the halfway mark for this story, yay! Ten more chapters and a epilogue to go. As always, reviews of all sorts are welcome. Otherwise I think I'm the only one reading this. :)_

Jubilee tried to relax as Logan walked towards the cigar lounge, but given the events of the past month she figured it wasn't so strange that she was uneasy when he was out of her sight. To be fair, he probably felt the same way. Not to mention, how long had it been since she'd been on an undercover assignment? Since before college if she was honest with herself, and working alone was a new game all together.

_Although with three hundred-odd pounds of surly Canadian in the next room, is a girl really alone?_ Jubilee hid a smirk at the sudden thought and tried to be convincing as she encouraged the pampered pretty boy at her side.

It surprised her that Henri had the sense to wait until Logan was out of sight before inviting her to dance. It was the first intelligent thing he had done all night, and as they waltzed sedately across the floor she fought the urge to shy away from his touch. Her sense of smell was not nearly as sensitive as Logan's, but he seemed to have bathed in the expensive cologne he was wearing and despite their difference in height his hands were wandering lower than she would have thought possible.

_Perverts always do seem to rise to the occasion._

Jubilee plastered on a coy smile as they spun around the room, and prayed for serenity. "Perhaps you are right, _Henri_." She said his name slowly, almost purring. "My husband _has_ been rather preoccupied with Fender Industries this evening."

Henri perked at the change in her demeanor gazed down at her sympathetically. "You must find such business matters terribly boring, Jubilation."  
She frowned, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "It's certainly not what I had in mind when we decided to honeymoon in Paris."

Her dance partner stumbled a bit as she tugged the plump lower lip slowly and ever so teasingly between her teeth. "Were I in his place, I would not leave your side for any reason!" He threw a contemptuous look at the smoking lounge.

Jubilee huffed like a spoiled princess in his arms and then lit up as though she had a brilliant idea. "Perhaps I should buy some Fender stock as a wedding present?"

Taking a superior tone, Henri smiled indulgently down at her. "That would be quite impossible, my dear. The company has been extremely selective in which investors they are choosing. Even I 'ad to go through their law firm for an appointment."

"Ohhh…." She sighed heavily, drawing his gaze as the bust of her gown tightened with the deep breath. "…it's just that if my husband was able to learn more about the company, well, then I'd have more _personal_ time to do as I please."

Henri seemed to catch her drift quite swiftly and led her into a nearby corridor as the waltz came to an end. "I would be 'appy to make an introduction to the law firm, my sweet."

"That is ever so kind of you, Henri." She beamed up at him, trying her best to covertly work her way around him to reenter the dining room. "But if you could just tell me the name and address of the firm, I will send Logan off in the morning to deal with this dreadfully dull business."

The frenchman preened under her attention, clasping her hands together in his own in a fashion that she supposed he must think was romantic. "The firm is called Talbot and Associates."

Henri raised her hands to his lips, and Jubilee tried to control her gag reflex as he kissed them open-mouthed. _Hold it together, Lee…this could be our ticket home. What's a little slobber between strangers?_ She gave him a sultry look, encouraging him to continue.

"They are located near the Montemarte and..." He pulled her body closer and his voice softened in the darkness. "...they own the entire fourth floor of…" He thrust his hips forward, grinding himself against her stomach.

Jubilee did her best to act suitably impressed. She gasped in his arms as though overwhelmed by his masculinity, despite the fact that his manhood was approximately the size of a Twinkie. _If_ she was being generous. Frankly, her favorite blue furry scientist would probably be offended by the comparison to the heavenly golden treat. _Ugh...I'll never look at a Twinkie the same again. _

Suddenly his games d'amour crossed the line from being a necessary evil to a trial of her rapidly vanishing patience. Maybe she should just lift the required information from his mind? Although after Gateway's warnings about doubling her mental shields, she probably shouldn't risk it. She was strong, but not nearly as subtle as Jean or Emma. Jubilee sighed and softly prompted him to continue. "Yes?"

Henri didn't notice her reticence, and lowered his head closer. "…the Grimoux Building, 1200 Revel Avenue."

Jubilee shied away from his kiss now that he had given her the information she needed, but he gripped her shoulders tightly so that she couldn't pull back. "Henri! My husband will be looking for me…"

He chuckled lowly and his thin veneer of charm was replaced by a man impatient for his reward. "Does it not make forbidden kisses more exciting when there is the possibility of being caught?"

The playful teasing between them had vanished, and Jubilee cursed herself for allowing him the chance to back her into a corner. "We can rendezvous tomorrow when my husband is away on his business. You don't understand, he's not the sort to trifle with…"

"And neither am I, my dear. What is that quaint American proverb? I've scratched your back, now you scratch mine?" Henri leered at her, looking down the front of her gown. He kept his grip on her shoulder with one hand, and dipped the other beneath her dress to crudely squeeze her breast.

That was that, this would not end well.

Jubilee didn't waste another moment, and lifted her knee quick and hard against his groin, relieved when he released her in shock. Of course things didn't go quite as planned when Henri folded over in pain, falling forward onto her. His body weight pinned her to the ground without any effort, and in close quarters she could see the anger building in his eyes as he moved past the pain. She struggled to push him off of her, but he slammed her back down so hard that her vision blurred for a moment. He raised his fist high above her to strike her again. "You little bitch! You'll regret doing tha…"

He never had the opportunity to finish his threat, as a livid Wolverine lifted the Frenchman off of her and threw him face-first across the corridor. The impact crumbled bits of the plaster molding, and a crimson smear splashed across the floral wallpaper like a work of modern art as he sagged to the ground.

Jubilee felt nauseous as she rolled on her side, and her skull was throbbing from what was probably a concussion. But she could feel the rage rolling off of Logan in waves and hurriedly tried pull herself upright.

"_Stay. Put._" His voice was soft and clipped. Just like it always was when he meant business.

Logan stalked across the corridor to where Henri had landed and roughly lifted him by the scruff of his neck. He moaned in pain and tried blinked away the red in his vision but the blood was trickling down his face and neck profusely, and his nose looked as though it had broken in three places at least.

Henri didn't seem to have a clear appraisal of the situation as he spat out his next words. "Why are you punishing me? You should be disciplining your slut of a wife for betraying you!"

Two quick punches followed to the gut and Henri crumpled as though he were broken. Bits and pieces of him probably were. Logan just stared coldly at the man with no explanation and called out over his shoulder. "You ok now, darlin'?"

"Just peachy." Jubilee gritted out cheerfully, so as not to escalate the situation. "Never felt better." She sat up and gingerly probed the back of her head with her fingertips. "So why don't we just pretend this whole situation never even-"

"Not gonna happen."

"But Logan, I thing maybe we-"

"Nope."

"You can't just-"

"Watch me."

"None of this would be happening if you would have kept your mouth shut, you little whore!" Henri had managed to pull himself up as they argued and lunged at Jubilee with a vengeful look. His sudden attack took her off-guard, but she still managed to swing a quick right hook before he could touch her. It was a gratifying sensation to hear the bone crunching as her fist connected with his jaw, and she decided it was worth any bruises later. Besides, there was a lower mortality rate when she got to finish off the bad guys.

"You should think twice before insulting a lady, Henri." She kicked him in the groin again for good measure. "_Little_ Henri would be a lot happier with you."

And with that, Henri's eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.

**_Next time in Chapter Eleven! Jubilee teases Logan about his jealousy issues as they break into Talbot and Associates. _**


End file.
